1. Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of rendering web content on an application, and particularly to rendering content on a toolbar of a web browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users often use mobile computing devices to browse the Internet. For example, users often use browsers executing on a mobile devices to retrieve a webpage over a network. Webpages increasingly include more than just text and images; they typically include several elements, such as an embedded video, an ability to share the webpage or recommend other webpages or content based on a popularity of the content.
Additionally, users are generally connected to other users via various social networking systems. Social networking systems often provide a framework for users to interact with each other, by allowing users to ‘like’ content items, or comment on content items, etc. As such, social networking systems promote interaction among users who may or may not be connected within the social networking system. In order to provide and promote content in a more social and interactive manner, webpages often also display a user's social networking system information on the webpage. For example, a webpage may display that a user's friend ‘liked’ a particular piece of web content and display the web content to the user along with information indicating that the user's friend liked the content.
Desktop computing browsers often render and display the elements listed above within a webpage. Desktop displays are likewise sufficiently large to handle and display the above elements in a user friendly manner. As such, a user typically views, and interacts with the elements on a webpage with relative ease. However, browsers executing on a handheld mobile computing device, such as cell phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and tablet devices typically render webpages for much smaller displays. As such, a user browsing a webpage on a handheld mobile device typically has a difficult time viewing and engaging the elements listed above because they may not be displayed on the handheld mobile device, and therefore, may not be in the user's field of view. As such, web browsers and other applications displaying web content comprising social or interactive elements on handheld devices do not provide an enjoyable browsing experience to its users.